Step Into My World
by SparksTheSiren
Summary: Late Bloomer AU: Creating your own vampire is a coming of age event for every Born Vampire, which is why Jemma's best friend—Fitz, a vampire bitten by her cousin Grant doesn't understand why Jemma is beating around the bush about it.


**_Chapter 1: Step Into My World_**

"Her, right there Jem. She's perfect." Fitz suggested as he pointed out the clearly lost girl who had just walked into the bar.

Fitz tuned in to the conversation the girl was having with the man by the door.

"She's American," he said with an eyebrow raised as he glanced at Jemma. "And she's lost like I said."

"You never said it," Jemma argued.

He shrugged, "but I_ did_ silently suggest it. Now go on."

Jemma looked to Fitz for a moment. He couldn't make his own vampires because he was bitten and would have to wait at least 200 hundred years. It was Jemma's brother who had American cousin who had bitten Fitz when he came to visit. Now Grant was back in town and Jemma got to hang out with her favorite coven member.

"You hated being bitten." Jemma argued, "Grant told me all about your moaning and groaning."

"Well that was before I saw how fun it could be. I can _literally _attract women and my hearing is impeccable."

Jemma eyed Fitz for a moment. She rolled her eyes as she glanced back over to the girl who was now coming their way. Jemma cursed. Fitz smirked.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Easter Road?"

"Ester Road?" Fitz corrected.

The girl's face reddened, "That would explain everyone's been looking at me like I'm crazy."

Fitz cast a gaze to Jemma. She cleared her throat. "Common mistake really."

Fitz looked over at a woman his eyes just for a moment flashing red. The woman smirked as she strutted her way to him.

"Hello handsome, mind a shag?"

"Rather forward, but who am I to say no?" He scoffs as he and the woman head off deeper into the club.

Jemma sighs—useless Fitz.

"That was pretty random," the girl laughed, "So are you going to give me directions or is some guy going to come up and snatch you off?"

Jemma shook her head as she leaned in a seductive way. She was really going to do this tonight. She was going to change this girl.

"I'm not really into _guys_."

The girl felt a shiver down her back at Jemma's response. She felt both uneasy and at peace at the same time. She bit her lip as she shook her head.

"Me neither really," she responded.

A smile pressed onto Jemma's lips as she leaned back a bit for a moment. She took one last sip of her drink and moved from the stool. For a moment she thought perhaps she should use her powers on the girl, but she soon decided against it. The girl was already eager; Jemma could smell the desire.

"I'll just show you," she paused, "Where Ester Road is."

It was a cool night. They exited the club. Jemma stuck her hands in her jacket pockets.

"I'm Skye by the way."

"Jemma; so what's waiting for you at Ester Road?" Jemma asked curiously.

Skye glanced over at the other woman with a sigh. "I'm hoping it's a fresh start."

Jemma's heart shook for a moment. The way Skye had put it made Jemma think that perhaps changing her would help her. She wanted a fresh start—what fresher start than an entire rebirth. She'd become something new, something better.

"You don't get along with your family?" Jemma asked hesitantly.

Skye scoffed as she shook her head, "I don't have a family. I was raised in Foster Care."

"So you came to Europe?"

"Like I said—I wanted a fresh start."

Jemma quietly led the girl into an alley way that branched out onto Ester Road. As they walked Jemma continued the conversation as not to alarm the girl. Jemma pointed out that Ester Road was right there. Skye noticed the street sign and thanked Jemma.

"Listen Skye," Jemma started. "You wanted a fresh start right?"

Jemma stepped closer to Skye.

Skye glanced back at her. "Yeah, and a family would be nice but it's a bit late for that."

Jemma opened her mouth to reveal her fangs. She took Skye's wrist and pulled her closer. Skye's eyes were focused on her fangs. Her heart was shaking, but Jemma could pick out the excitement hidden under the fear. Skye shook her head.

"This—It…" She cleared her throat.

"All you have to do is say yes," Jemma enticed.

"If I say no?" Skye asked finally meeting Jemma's eyes.

Jemma smiled, "I wipe your memory and you'll forget you saw me."

Skye was lucky this was Jemma and not another vampire. The ability to wipe memory was rare among Jemma's kind—even vampires born of vampires with the ability rarely ever inherited it. Jemma looked to Skye.

"How do I know you won't make me say yes?"

"Well the fact that you can still ask that question is a bit of a giveaway don't you think?"

Skye offered a smile. She was scared—yes, but at the promise of a fresh start and family. She shook her head.

"Yes."

Jemma smirked as leaned in and dug her fangs deep into Skye's neck. Skye winced for a moment at the discomfort, but soon enough she felt numb and drowsy. Jemma backed Skye against the wall as she drank. Her mind ticking away at the instructions for this; drink 25% of the blood, replace it with venom, and then close the wound. There weren't many instructions for it, but she wanted to make sure she did it right. She had offered Skye a new life and now she had to make sure she actually gave it to her.

Skye lost consciousness. Jemma closed the wound like she had been instructed but soon started to panic. Was Skye supposed to pass out? She suddenly felt a familiar presence in the alleyway with her. Her hands were placed attentively at Skye's face as she tried to determine whether or not she had inadvertently killed her.

"Did you do it?" Fitz asked curiously.

Jemma looked up at him her eyes somewhat wide. "I'm not sure. I may have—do you know if this is right?"

"You mean, did you do it right?"

"I think I've killed her."

Fitz made a face. He didn't understand Jemma's worry about possibly having killed the girl, but still he shook his head.

"No she's supposed to pass out." He replied hoping to soothe Jemma's distress.

"Get the car," Jemma muttered.

Her eyes were still on Skye. Skye didn't have a pulse, but if the process was working Skye wouldn't have one for at least 12 hours. When Fitz came around with the car he drove it straight into the alley. Jemma lifted Skye and using her vampire speed quickly put her into the backseat before she joined Fitz in the front. Jemma glanced back at the girl face still full of worry.

"Oh it worked," Fitz assured.

Jemma looked at him, "What makes you say that?"

"You're already worried about her. That emotional connection—Grant mentioned that to me. You're protective and jittery because you can't tell whether she's alive or not. That means she is."

Jemma sighed as she leaned her head back against the seat. She really hoped Fitz was right.


End file.
